I'm Sorry
by luvlifecharm
Summary: PG for safety.Robin had a feeling for Starfire.Now Robin is trying to avoid her to get rid of the feeling.Starfire now thought that Robin hated her. Soon,Star decided to leave.What will Robin does to convince Starfire that he does not hate her?


**Disclaimer:** Me never ever own Teen Titans... I don't own Teen Titans.

**Rating:** Parental Guidance (13 years above)

**Summary:** Robin had an uneasy feeling for Starfire. Now Robin is trying to avoid her to get rid of the

feeling. Starfire now thought that Robin hated her. Soon, Star decided to leave. What will

Robin does to convince Starfire that he does not hate her?

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

She is so beautiful. The bright stars shone across her face, It seems that it could never end. I watch her stared at her. Her emerald eyes were so beautiful. I can't resist it. Her smile and laughter brings joy to me. She seems to be my world, my life. Wait! Why am I thinking of her? I don't like her that way right? Starfire won't like me that way too. Hate myself, my thoughts. Forget about it. I'm going to my room, one way to avoid her.

**Starfire's P.O.V**

Where's Robin's going? Why is does he keep on going to his room? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Friend Cyborg and Beastboy are happy and Raven...um I think she's happy too but Robin just keeps going to his room since last week. I hope he's okay. Wait! Better follow him and maybe I could help him in his problems. ****

I walk down the hallway and now standing in front of his door. Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" A voice inside replied.

I walked in and I shivered because the room was icy cold. I wonder around. The room was dark and cold. I was scared something happened to Robin. Then I heard a voice telling me to shut the door. I obey at the order. I stood there after closing the door.

"Robin?" I asked wondering if he's alright.

"I'm here, Starfire. Why did you find me for?"

"Robin, is something bothering you? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine. Don't need any of your concern."

"But Robin, you really-"

"I'm fine! Now get out!"

I was shocked at his tone of his voice. I knew I did something wrong. I hung my head low trying to hide my tears. I felt hurt. What did I do to Robin? Did I hurt his feelings or am I bothering him again?

"Robin? Where are you?" I asked feeling scared.

Robin suddenly came out of nowhere. I looked at him. He stared at me back. I wonder what he is thinking.

"Robin, did I bother you or hurt your feelings?"

"No, you didn't. Now just get out!" He shouted at me again.

I cannot hold my feelings anymore. I just burst out in tears. I covered my face with my hands and crouch down. He knelt down to me putting a strand of hair to the back of my ears. I kept on crying, afraid that he will shout at me again.

"Star, I didn't mean to. I just lost control of my emotion." His soothing voice flowed through my ear.

I sobbed more loudly. Robin took me on my shoulders. I looked at him in my puffy red eyes. I tried to turn away but his fingers had placed under my chin forces me to face him.

"Star, I...I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry."

I looked at him and tried to look into his eyes. All I can only see is the color white. I sometimes wonder why Robin wears a mask, maybe to cover his identity. I just stood up and ran to my room. The only thing I can do now is to leave. I'm bothering and annoying Robin. He seems to have patience in me for so long but this time he can't. I'm afraid I have to leave to lighten Robin's burden.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I didn't mean to yell at her. I just wanted to avoid her that badly and forgot to control my temper. Stupid me! Why I have to yell at her? I guess I have to go talk to her right now. I smacked my head and continue to walk towards her room. I just open her door without knocking. I see her packing her bag.

I ran up to her and snatch the bag away from her. I saw tears trickling down her face. Her beautiful green, emerald eyes are puffy and red now. I immediately hugged her, not wanting her to go away. She tired to break free but I held on tighter.

"Star, why do you want to leave?" I whispered in her ears.

"Robin, I'm just annoying and bothering you here. I am no good here."

"That's not true, Star. You always help me in my problems right? You helped to fight villains too!"

"Robin, I'm just adding weight onto your burden."

"No, Star. You're not. You never burden me."

"Then why you have to avoid me these few days already? You seem to dislike me."

"Star, I don't dislike you. I just...have this feeling that I cannot hide."

"Robin, what feeling? Is it hatred?"

**Author's P.O.V.**

"No Star. Whenever I wanted to talk to you I feel uncomfortable. It's a feeling I've never felt before." As Robin said, Star looked at him like an innocent child trying to understand every single detail from the teacher.

Robin snickered at her innocence. Star looked at him confusingly.

"Robin, why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, it's just that you look so cute when you're doing that face."

Star blushed at his statement. Robin saw that her eyes were turned back into her normal green and emerald eyes. Robin smirked at her. Robin was still hugging Starfire. Star felt warm under his arms. Robin turned Star to face him. Their foreheads were leaning against each other. Robin's nose and Star's nose are now touching each other.

Star blushed at the actions. Robin brushed lightly on Starfire's lips. Star slowly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Robin was enjoying the kiss while opening his eyes. He saw Starfire was closing her eyes and seems happy about it. Robin broke the kiss when he's out of breath. Star opened her eyes but she was smiling.

"Robin, why didn't you tell me that you love me?" Star asked in a whisper.

"I...I guess I was too afraid about it."

Bb and Cy was walking pass Star's room. They see Star's door wide open and inside it was Robin and Starfire half an inch apart. Bb wanted to shout out loudly about the news they found out but his mouth was covered by Cy. Cy dragged him down the hallway while bb was kicking frantically to be free.

Starfire and Robin stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind. Both of them were in love madly. They couldn't stop staring at each other when they were in the roof. They walked to the living room and sat down quietly. Raven spotted them and started to read their minds.

Raven smirk at them after ten minutes. Bb and Cy are in the living room talking loudly as usual. Raven looked at bb and Cy for a while and hung her head low and continues to read her book. Bb looks at Raven for a while and turned to Robin and Starfire.

"Hey? Seems like someone having a nice time just now," bb asked mischievously.

Robin and Star look at each other and started to blush. They knew bb knows about their relationship.

"Hey, not Beastboy only know." Raven said while smiling at them.

"Yeah, I know about it too." Cy said while laughing his head off.

**_Hope you guys like it. The story seems to be a little bit shorter than the others. Well, reviews, reviews, reviews. This story is only One shot. I hope you guys tell me truly how you like about it. Sorry to the other Bb/Rae fan. The most of this story was Rob/Star. I guess this story is suitable for the Rob/Star fan...duh! _**

_**Okay. I guess that took me half and hour to type this whole thing. Well, nothing really personal but my time writing this story didn't improve compared to my last one which I took about 15 minutes. Anyway, you ppl (people) can read my other Fanfic like Forgiving **or **More than Friends or Normal Friends.**_

_**Best Regards, **_

_**Luvlifecharm**_


End file.
